For Great Justice
by cerealkiller49
Summary: Who knew Nico had this side to her?


**A Melee Hell Original**

* * *

Nico dons a red helmet with a golden falcon embedded in front. Her twin pigtails disappear under the helmet and a one-way visor covers her crimson eyes. She tugs at the yellow scarf wrapped around her neck to make sure it is snug, but not too tight. Satisfied that her outfit is comfortable, the short girl begins to walk out of the dark changing room and towards the only door, which is left open and letting bright white light spill into the room.

Nico steps into the light and blinks a few times to let her eyes adjust to the new level of illumination. A tingling sensation overtakes her as her body gets transported to another place. Nico had freaked out the first time using the transporter, but she is used to it now.

Nico rematerializes an inch above ground and lightly drops to her feet. The dark haired girl finds herself on a completely flat, horizontally elongated, octagonal plane. It has pink colored borders on the side and a light grey strip stretching from one extended side of the stage to the other. The strip is flanked on both sides by a wire grid that starts to zigzag out towards the sides at the center. The rest of the plane is composed of a similar material to the central strip, though the color is darker.

The plane seems to be drifting through space, though something must be maintaining an atmosphere around the plane, as Nico hasn't died yet. The view is certainly breathtaking: brilliant clusters of stars stand out perfectly in contrast to the dark blue and purple of the nebulae visible from the plane. Comets pass by now and then, leaving trails of sparkling ether in its wake.

The scenery, however, is not what Nico is focused on.

On the other side of the plane is a fox.

Not just any fox, an anthropomorphic fox. Light brown fur, almost borderline orange, covers its body, though patches of white fur can be seen on the tip of his tail and on its snout. A grey helmet protects the back of its head. A purple scarf is wrapped loosely around its neck. An orange jacket lies on top of a brown shirt. A pair of matching trousers adorns its legs, but only up to the knees. The animal's calves seem to have been amputated and replaced with metallic limbs. The fox wears white gloves, and a holster housing a gun of sorts rests from its black leather belt.

The beast's intelligent blue eyes meet with Nico's red ones, and in that moment Nico knew.

She knows her purpose, what her entire life has led up to: beating up this space animal.

"Come on!" barks the fox as it curls its index finger, taunting Nico.

That is a challenge she cannot back down from. Pushing off with her legs, the petite girl runs full tilt towards her opponent. In response, the animal crosses both arms in front of its face, ready to take on Nico's charge. Just before entering striking range, however, the helmed girl slides to a stop and starts running back and forth, never straying too far or getting too close to her opponent. It is a bit tiring, but the number one idol in the universe isn't going to let a little bit of running stop her. In doing so, she puts pressure on the fox to make the first move, which she can then react to and punish.

The fox, however, is unfazed. Leaping into the air, it whips out its blaster from the holster and fires two shots at the dashing girl before it lands back on the ground. Red lasers shoots out of the gun and hit Nico in the torso. The blasts sting, but they don't cause any lasting damage. Rather, it is the animal's way of making Nico approach instead.

Gritting her teeth as another volley of lasers makes contact, Nico breaks out of her dash dance and sprints towards her opponent. The fox hops forwards to meet Nico's dash and thrusts out one foot perpendicular to its body. The animal's metallic leg hits the petite girl square in the chest, but she just braces herself and drops her weight, taking the hit head on without budging an inch. Before her opponent can land and defend itself, Nico reaches out and grabs the animal by its lapel. She knees it once in the gut before lifting it bodily with one arm and slamming it into the ground.

The fox bounces off the ground and away from Nico. She runs after her opponent, but the fox, seeing the girl in motion, pushes with its legs and somersaults towards her. Surely it is hoping to trick Nico by moving in the opposite direction of her movement, but the red eyed girl is ready. Pivoting on one foot, she spins around and grabs the fox as it completes its roll. Once again, she slams it into the ground. This time, the animal does a kip up and tries to defend itself before Nico arrives, but the dark haired idol is simply too fast. Before it can even raise its arms in defense, Nico has grabbed it and thrown it again.

This continues a couple more times: Nico throwing the fox into the ground and the animal trying to roll away to safety, to no avail. Finally, the helmed girl decides enough is enough. Tossing around the animal is fine and all, but she is not satisfied; she wants to END the fox's very existence.

This time when Nico slams her opponent down, it rolls in. Moving by prediction rather than reaction, she jumps to where the animal will roll and stomps down, sinking her golden boots into the fox's body. The space animal is pressed so hard into the ground that it launches into the air. It rises to Nico's chest height, allowing her to grab the animal again. Instead of smashing the fox into the ground, Nico delivers a palm strike to its chin, sending it airborne.

Nico takes to the air in pursuit of her opponent. The raven haired girl spins, delivering a reverse roundhouse straight to the fox's face. Continuing to rotate her body, the helmed fighter turns and snaps her other shin into the fox's abdomen. Nico jumps again as soon as her feet touch the ground, not letting the fox escape. She curls her body in first before pushing out with her hips, bending backwards. Nico keeps one leg flexed straight and the other bent as she flips through the air, sweeping the area in front and above her with her legs. Her boots make contact with the fox, knocking it further up. Nico takes off again as soon as she hits the ground.

Nico soars through the air, ripping off her helmet. The ribbons holding her hair goes flying as she tosses aside her headdress, her midnight black hair fluttering in the air. Nico draws both arms back and one leg while thrusting the other out, putting all her weight into the hit. She bends the extended leg, using her joint to hit her opponent.

"NICO NICO KNEE!" she screams as her knee makes contact with the fox. A current of electricity discharges from a hidden device tucked into her pants and flows into the poor animal, electrifying it before launching it far off stage. Whatever barrier is protecting the plane from the hostile environment of space must also work the other way around, because the fox is instantly ionized and explodes in a display of red particles (which is definitely not blood, because the game is rated T).

* * *

Nico pops off from the couch and throws her controller into a cushion, yelling at the top of her lungs (thankfully no one is around to hear). Adrenaline pumps through her system and hype fills her very being. She bounces up and down, unable to contain her electrifying excitement.

"What are you popping off for?" growls Maki as she glares at the dark haired girl. Frustration is evident in her voice and annoyance etched onto her face. "That was only one stock, the game's not over yet."

"Ohoho, you poor fool," brags Nico as she sits down and picks up her controller. "This is why you don't take me to Final Destination. I'm a tech chasing master. Gravy, are you watching?"

"I'll show you tech chase," mutters the redhead as she grabs Nico's character and downthrows him.

"Hey, I wasn't ready yet!"

The night's melee had only just begun.

* * *

 **Sorry, I had to. She literally says "knee" though.  
**

 **The sequence I imagined is dash dance into crouch cancel grab into downthrow techchase until ~30, then a roll in read into stomp, up throw, nair, uair knee. Originally I was gonna have Nico wavedash back to avoid Fox's nair and grab off that but there was no way I could write that section without breaking immersion, and I didn't want to do that so early.**

 **S2J is frickin amazing. Sorry Gravy.**

 **I consider this to be an exercise for, or a pre-cursor to a larger project. This was just one stock, but I'm thinking of writing four stocks for our favorite space animals. '20XY, a Love Story' coming to a fanfiction archive near you!**

 **Super Smash Brothers Melee for the Nintendo Gamecube.**


End file.
